


Trust

by CrownBeed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bottom Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hux is a good partner, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Smut, Soft Kylux, Top Kylo Ren, references to past mental abuse and manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownBeed/pseuds/CrownBeed
Summary: Some angst followed by smut.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lana_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Ren/gifts).



> Angst and Smut are separated by a ** mark if you want one without the other.

 

    The clock read 3:30 when Hux shivered himself awake. It barely took a moment before he was able to ascertain that yes it _was_ the middle of the night and his human furnace was _not_ in a familiar line across his back and while the blanket was still wrapped around his feet it was distinctly absent from his upper body.

     With a small yawn he turned over to find Kylo had gathered as much of the blanket as he could into a ball under his chin – while still keeping himself covered, of course – and that despite the late hour he wasn’t sleeping. Kylo's eyes were open and he was staring absently in the vague direction of the clothes basket. Hux turned on his holopad so that he could see by its soft glow; when he turned back to face the other man he found Kylo blinking owlishly in his direction, his eyes red rimmed.

      “Do you want to talk about it?” Hux asked as gently as he could; shuffling closer and tugging on a corner of the blanket.

      “No.”

     Kylo readjusted himself - allowing Hux to press against his side under the blanket and flinching away when Hux pressed his icy nose against his shoulder. Hux smirked and draped a cold arm across Kylo’s chest and while Kylo huffed indignantly at the chill he didn’t move away. So the General resigned himself to waiting as he warmed up.

     Kylo always said no when Hux asked if he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him. But, if given enough time, he would often end up talking regardless. Hux had finally warmed up and was on the fast track to falling back asleep when the silence of the room was finally broken.

      “I trusted him.”

     Hux hummed when Kylo didn’t continue, hoping this would be enough to urge him on.

     Kylo exhaled deeply and began running his fingers through Hux’s hair; it was a strange habit; the need to reassure himself that Hux was there even though Hux was practically laying on him.

      “Snoke,” Kylo said, “and my parents as well, I suppose. I trusted them all. But it didn’t matter how much I loved or trusted them my parents still shipped me off when I became too much to handle. And Snoke…I thought he was my salvation. I _believed_ he was my salvation. I _believed_ he wanted what was best for me. I trusted him to care, to help me be better, stronger, faster…maybe even happier. I devoted years and blood and pain, and whatever else he asked of me, to ensure that he would continue to care about me. I had faith that all I had to do was be what he wanted me to be, if I could just achieve that, if I could be everything he said I was capable of being, that he would love me the way my parents were supposed to. I trusted him, I believed it was possible.”

     Kylo pulled at Hux until he was straddling his legs and Kylo could hold him tighter. Hux’s head was placed in such a way on Kylo’s chest that he could almost hear the deep rumble of words before they even reached Kylo’s mouth.

      “I was foolish. I was only ever a tool. A weapon. A means to an end. And I _trusted_ him. I _loved_ him. And he _let me._ He must have laughed, it must have been amusing – this foolish man with so much power in the force that only wanted to be _loved_. What a joke.”

     Hux frowned and propped himself up on his elbows so he could see the other man’s face. Kylo’s frown was deep and his eyes were dark; showing his inner turmoil and pain better than any word. It was the sort of expression that you don’t even realize you are making because you are so consumed by tumultuous thoughts.

      “He took advantage of you, Kylo.” Hux said, “It isn’t your fault that you felt how you felt. He encouraged you.”

      “I know that!” Kylo snapped, “But I didn’t even see it. How could I not see it? How can I trust myself and how I perceive things when I have such a long and disastrous history of trusting and believing in the wrong people? How do I know it’s safe to trust you, when I trusted them? I can’t have faith in my own ability to see these things clearly, to make these types of judgments, when I have a history of being so wrong.”

     Hux’s frown deepened and instead of voicing his first thoughts (H _ow can you not trust me? Have I not proved myself? What do I have to do? How can I show you I care in a way that you will believe?)_ because he knew they would do more harm than good, he instead ran his fingers over Kylo’s broad chest as he thought about how best to approach this topic. The tension in Kylo’s body seems to increase the longer he went without speaking, until Kylo was a hard line underneath him.

     Hux met Kylo's eyes with a steely determination behind his own, “I can understand how building trust now could be so difficult…and I’m not entirely certain what you see when you poke around in someone else’s skull. I am worried that you may hear or see my first thoughts to some things – I have been alone for a long time and I often have very self-serving instinctual reactions. I don’t usually act on them, but for the greater majority of my life my concern has only been for myself. I don’t wish for that to hurt you. I’m worried it will.”

     The tension in Kylo's body eased away only to be quickly replaced by confusion and disbelief.

      “You wish for me to violate your mind? To seek comfort for my own?” he asked incredulously.

      Hux failed to hide his grimace, “I wouldn’t say it’s a _violation_ if I’m offering. But if it would help…I can make promises that you can trust me, I can say all the trite comforting words that I’m sure you’ve heard before. But that is precisely why it won’t help - you’ve heard them before. I trust you, I… I care for you. I want you to be comfortable, I want you to know. I don’t like seeing you – you’re in pain, and if this will help. Surely-”

      “Hux, you’re rambling.”

     Hux’s jaw snapped closed with an audible click, and he winced. Kylo pulled at him until their heads were level, then he pressed a chaste kiss against Hux’s lips before quickly pulling away.

      “No.” Kylo told him.

      “What? Why not?”

      “I don’t know how to enter a mind without tearing my way through it; I cannot do it without causing you harm. So I won’t.”

     Hux’s shoulders fell with defeat, “But it’s the only way you’ll know for sure.”

     With a smirk Kylo kissed Hux again; longer this time – more demanding. Hux hesitated but quickly fell in line, returning the kiss with his own ferocity, as though they hadn’t just sated their carnal needs a few hours before – Kylo could still feel the remnants of slick where his hole had been used. It took a few tries but he finally managed to pull away from Hux long enough to speak.

      “It’s not the only way.” he said with a knowing smile, “You offered. It’s enough that you offered.”

     Hux searched his eyes carefully, and finally nodded. Trying to hide is relief that he wasn’t about to have his mind scoured. If Kylo changed his mind, he would let him. But he was familiar with the screams of prisoners undergoing the same treatment.

 

     **

 

     Kylo’s hand reached into the hair at the base of Hux’s skull and he tugged, just hard enough to pull a deep moan out of him.

      “I believe we were getting somewhere interesting, General.”

     Hux smirked, “Were we?”

     With a pointed look at where Hux’s cock was nearly fully hard Kylo said “ _Someone_ agrees with me.”

     Instead of answering Hux lowered himself so he could nip at Kylo’s lips and jaw; he moved his hips slowly, until his rapidly hardening cock finally brushed against the erection that had been trapped under him as they kissed. He spared a thought to thank the powers that be that they had both gone to sleep naked and began a slow grind; causing himself to moan where he was biting and sucking a bruise into Kylo’s chest.

     Kylo’s hands were busy, tugging and playing with Hux’s hair, and scratching at his hips and back. His erection filled out and began leaking, smoothing the slide of their cocks and allowing Hux to increase the pace. With a groan Kylo placed a hand at the small of Hux’s back, holding him in place so that he could thrust up against him instead.

     Hux huffed a laugh, but let Kylo do as he wished since it gave him the opportunity to leave more marks on Kylo’s delicious chest; he would be riddled with little bruises come morning if Hux had his way. As his mouth neared a nipple Kylo’s grunts turned into a long, drawn out moan. He grinned and licked the hard bud gently, the chest rumbled under his lips in a growl and he sucked on the nipple hard in response.

     Kylo’s nails dug into his flesh and he thrust hard against the other man, wincing when his foreskin was pinched with the action.

      “Hux,” he whined, “I want more, Hux.” 

      “Impatient.” Hux snorted and sat up, “give me the lube.”

      “I don’t need-”

      “Kylo Ren, give me the lube.”

      Kylo scowled but used the force to pull the lube from Hux’s bedside cabinet and handed it to him. Hux hummed his satisfaction and instead of opening it he got to his knees and positioned himself higher up Kylo’s body. He admired the site of his cock resting on Kylo’s bite-reddened chest for a moment before handing the lube back to a confused Kylo.

      “Open me.” He ordered.

      “You’re sure?”

      “Prep. Me.”

     Kylo smirked and did as he was told, covering the fingers of one hand in lube and easily reaching around with both hands, one to help spread pale, freckled cheeks and the other to start the task of soothing the tight ring of muscle.

     Hux hissed at the cold lubricant, but pushed back into his fingers, urging him to penetrate. But Kylo refused to rush – Hux didn’t take him as frequently as he took Hux, his body wasn’t nearly as accustomed to the intrusion as Kylo’s would be.  When Hux seemed to realize that Kylo was going to take his time he groaned his frustration and began a slow but tight tugging at his own cock. Kylo’s cock twitched where it lay on his abdomen at the sight and he finally pushed in. Hux’s hole tightened for a moment but quickly loosened and Ren went deeper, watching as Hux stroked himself and feeling the slight clench every time he hit a good spot.

     It wasn’t long before Hux’s skin was red and splotchy and his moans were nearly continuous as he rode three of Kylo’s fingers, his hand nearly frantic as he stroked his own cock.

     “Are you going to cum for me?” Kylo asked, perfectly content to let it happen. Hux was glorious like this, finding his own pleasure, any semblance of his usual control absent as he let himself feel without thought of what his composure meant to those that he leads.

     It took incredible amounts of self-control to release his cock, and Hux took a deep breath, willing his orgasm away. When he felt a little more coherent he opened his eyes and pulled at Kylo’s wrist, ignoring the sensation of something _missing_ and reached behind him, expecting to have to return the other man to full hardness. So it was with quite a bit of shock that he found his hand wrapping around a very stiff and reddened cock.  
     He looked questioningly at Kylo, who merely shrugged unapologetically, and grabbed the lube from where Kylo had left it on the other side of the bed. After taking a moment to warm it up he covered Kylo liberally, causing him to squirm and hiss, before getting in position and carefully lowering himself.

     His thighs quivered as he lowered himself, and if his eyes were open he would have seen Kylo’s hands gripping the sheets for dear life, willing himself away from climaxing before Hux was even fully seated.

     Hux slumped with a moan when he was finally full, leaning forward and resting his shaking hands on the bed either side of Kylo’s head.

     “By the stars,” he breathed, “I always forget just how well you fill me.”

     Kylo took a deep breath and unclenched his fingers from the bed sheets; he trailed his hands up Hux’s arms, reaching his neck and pulling him down for a sloppy, breathless kiss.  
     Hux squirmed and pulled away from the kiss, pushing himself up so that he could watch Kylo’s face as he began to move his hips in small circles, feeling every inch of Kylo’s cock inside of him, rubbing against his walls and teasing at that little bundle of nerves. Kylo, not content to merely watch, began to thrust shallowly – Hux’s position not allowing him to do much else lest he unseat him completely. Kylo wasn’t willing to risk losing that heat gripping his cock so tightly, even if this shallow grinding was driving him mad.

     Kylo scratched at Hux’s thighs, encouraged him to move more by tugging at his knees, grabbing him by his hips to hold him down and using his feet for leverage to thrust up and increase the pace. But Hux fought him at every turn, merely groaning at the scratching, completely ignoring the pulling and turning into dead weight when Kylo tried to speed things along.

     “Hux. Please, just fuck me already.” Kylo begged.

     Hux smiled and pinched Kylo’s nipples, biting back the moan the resultant thrust caused, and resuming his grinding “I am fucking you.”

     Suddenly Hux was on his back and Kylo was thrusting back into him. Kylo adjusted their position – holding Hux’s legs up with his arms – so he could thrust deeper which caused them both to moan their pleasure. Hux instinctively grabbed onto Kylo’s forearms so he wouldn’t go sliding across the bed and closed his eyes – feeling the muscles flex under his hands and Kylo’s cock roughly thrusting into him.

     “For the record,” Kylo said through gritted teeth, “ _this_ is fucking.”

     Hux’s breath caught in his throat when Kylo leaned back at just the right angle to brush against the bundle of nerves inside of him. Hux lost his sense of sight, and hearing as sparks lit along his body like exploding stars, every thrust making him lose his breath until he was panting and hiccupping, his cock leaking onto his stomach and knowing he needed to touch it, just a little bit. Just a little friction and he could get off. But he wasn’t sure he could release Kylo’s arms, his hands felt locked in place, but he needed it, he needed to-

     Suddenly Kylo’s hand was around his cock and he couldn’t make a sound, it only took a few more breaths before he was coming, his body tensing up like someone pulling on a string and his mouth open in a silent scream.

     When he finally came back to himself he was panting, Kylo had managed to clean him off somehow and his big hands were rubbing his thighs as he continued to thrust gently, enough to keep himself going but not enough to hurt Hux’s oversensitive body.

     “Hi.” Hux whispered; still a bit dazed.

     Kylo shot him a rare, genuine, smile, “Hi. How are you?”

     “Fantastic,” he mumbled, “What do you need?”  
     Kylo’s gentle thrusts continued as he pondered the question. When he reached a decision he pulled out carefully and leaned up to kiss a confused Hux, his lips were gentle, warm and swollen as he let Hux stretch his legs out.

     Instead of pulling away he licked the sweat from Hux’s collarbones and said “I want to feel you, as much as I can.”

     “How?” Hux asked.

     “Will you be comfortable on your stomach?”

     Hux hummed his agreement and kissed Kylo once more before turning onto his stomach and propping his hips up, his head resting on his folded arms. He felt more than he heard Kylo groan his appreciation and his own moan was quiet when he felt Kylo enter him again.

     Kylo pressed himself tightly to Hux’s back, the weight of him pushing Hux down, forcing his hips flush against the bed. Hux found himself enjoying the slight friction against his spent cock, and the feel of Kylo moving within him, even if he knew he wouldn’t be getting hard again this night.

     Kylo’s lips moved continuously along the back of Hux’s neck and shoulders; his thrusts were shallower due to the position but he moved quicker, his thrusts harder as he chased his completion. His panting breaths cooling the skin that he had kissed, one arm supporting him and the other holding on to Hux’s hip; his nails leaving a line of indents on his skin.

     Kylo’s thrusts became quicker and then he was moaning into the back of Hux’s neck as he spilled inside of him. His legs twitched and he could feel Hux chuckling below him but he was far too gone to care much.

     Despite the weight of the man above him Hux waited patiently for Kylo to move away. It wasn’t until he heard a snore that he realized Kylo had fallen asleep before he had even gotten completely soft within him.

     Hux looked at the clock and bemoaned his fondness for this fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [Tumblr](http://crownbeed.tumblr.com/)  
> Want to share this story on Tumblr? [Click Here](http://crownbeed.tumblr.com/post/168795480953/trust)


End file.
